


A Night in Her Arms

by sanvers22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is worried and Maggie is loving and caring and soft, Comfort, Did I even put these tags correctly I don't know sos, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance, fluff? is this fluff? idk, i literally have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers22/pseuds/sanvers22
Summary: Alex and Maggie have settled in for a movie night together, and as it draws later, Alex gets nervous about the possibility of Maggie staying the night for the first time. Basically, Alex is super scared of rejection and Maggie is there to tell her how amazing she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm really new to the whole fanfic community and this is my first time writing one, so I would really appreciate any feedback you have! I have no idea if it's any good but I thought I'd give it a shot and I really hope you like it! Thank you for reading! :)

As the credits of the movie Maggie had brought over started to roll on Alex’s TV, Maggie lifted her fingers that had, just seconds ago, been delicately stroking her girlfriend’s hair, and stretched her arm towards the remote that was just out of her reach on the coffee table.

“You in for the sequel, Danvers?” she asked as Alex noticed her movement and grabbed the remote for her, shifting as little as possible, not wanting to leave the warmth of Maggie’s side. They had been cuddled up on the couch together, half-focused on the movie, with the other half of their attention being on each other. It was a rainy Saturday night, and they both agreed to cancel the dinner reservation they had made in favour of a cozy blanket and popcorn. 

“I’ve heard the second movie is never as good as the first,” Alex said jokingly, trying to mask the shakiness in her voice. She muted the TV and turned her head to face Maggie, and both women smiled when they made eye contact. It wasn’t that Alex didn’t want to spend another two hours curled against the most beautiful woman in National City, feeling Maggie’s hand rub small, gentle circles on her back and shoulders, planting the softest, most delicate kisses on her cheek every so often; in fact, it was all she wanted, but Alex knew that another movie would put them well past midnight, and she didn’t want Maggie going home so late. 

Feeling Alex slightly tense at the thought of Maggie travelling home alone, the detective urged the two of them up and met the agent’s eyes as they sat next to each other, watching Alex’s slightly widen as she started to worry she had said something wrong. Maggie found her hand and gave it an understanding squeeze, her gaze drifting to the wall clock that hung above Alex’s head, and began to piece together the reason for her sudden apprehension. 

“Well, would you look at the time,” Maggie started playfully, trying to lighten the mood. “Let’s save round two for another night?” Even though Maggie had slightly anticipated (more like hoped) she would be spending the night with Alex, she wasn’t at all surprised or offended by her hesitance. She sympathized with Alex, knowing how overwhelming it all must have been for her lately, and the last things she wanted to do were move things too fast or put any pressure on her. 

Alex sighed, knowing the detective was on to her, and she wished she wasn’t so cautious, so afraid. Of course she wanted Maggie to stay the night and of course she knew in her head that it would be the most amazing thing in the world. But, Alex didn’t just fear rejection. She was absolutely petrified of it. It didn’t exactly help that her most recent run-in with one of her biggest fears had been at an alien bar, with the woman sitting in front of her being the cause. There was still a part of Alex that was convinced if she asked Maggie to stay over, she would reject the idea. Reject her. 

“Oh, um, y-yeah. Sure, Maggie. Of course,” Alex started, trying to snap herself back into the conversation. “We can totally do that, I mean, if you want to.” 

Tilting her head slightly, Maggie gently questioned the agent, not wanting to sound accusatory. “Of course I want to Alex, why would you think I wouldn’t?” 

“Well, it’s just… I don’t know, really. I kind of just thought that maybe… maybe you. Maybe that…” Alex avoided Maggie’s worried eyes, as she felt tears threaten to fall from her own. She turned her head away in an effort to regain herself, to brace for the impact of Maggie being too overwhelmed to deal with her, thinking that she wasn’t worth the effort, the thoughts of rejection seeping back into her mind. 

Maggie carefully took Alex’s chin into her hand and guided it back to face her, Alex’s tears now apparent. Maggie coaxed the woman back into her arms as she began to rub her back, letting the agent cry as she continued to soothe her with her words. 

“Hey, hey. Shhh. Alex, sweetheart. It’s alright, Alex. You’re ok.” She delicately kissed the top of her head as Alex clutched to her, burying her face into Maggie’s shoulder, dreading the moment she had to lift her head and meet her concerned gaze.

“Alex, you know whatever it is, you can tell me.” Maggie began, still rubbing Alex’s back. “If this was all too much for you, or if I overstayed my welcome, I completely get it.” She finished, hoping as Alex’s breath steadied that she would be willing to talk. She had never felt about anyone the way she did about Alex. She was so precious to her, and her heart broke at the thought of being the source of any of Alex’s sadness. At the point of hearing Maggie suggest this was her fault, Alex lifted her head from her shoulder and took a deep breath. 

“Maggie, this night was absolutely perfect,” Alex wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to continue. “It’s just, well, I was kind of thinking that maybe there was a possibility of you staying the night, and I don’t know, I guess I was just afraid that… that you…” 

Sensing Alex’s struggle to finish, Maggie took both her hands in hers and rubbed the tops of them lightly, letting Alex find her thoughts. 

“That what?” Maggie whispered gently, looking into Alex’s deep brown eyes, trying to convey all of the love and understanding she could. 

“That maybe you wouldn’t want to stay. That you’d… reject me.” Alex whispered the last few words half-hoping Maggie didn’t hear them.

“Oh Alex,” Maggie breathed, pulling her into a hug, wanting nothing more than to squeeze every ounce of doubt and worry out of her. “I will always, always want to stay. But, only when you’re ready.” 

Alex’s sigh of relief prompted Maggie to let out one of her own, as they slowly broke their embrace and looked at each other, both enamoured by the other’s soft expression. 

“Maggie you have no idea how much you mean to me, and I’m sorry for doubting you, it’s just, I mean, you know I’ve never had luck with relationships before and I really want this to work, and I guess I jus-”

“Hey, no need to apologize,” Maggie lifted her finger to Alex’s lips. “You mean so much to me too, Alex, and there’s no place I would rather be than right here, next to you.” She moved her hand slightly to cup Alex’s cheek, as the agent smiled at Maggie’s words. 

“So, how about that sequel? What do you say, Danvers?” Maggie said with a wink, as Alex chuckled to herself, grateful for Maggie’s ability to put her back at ease. 

“I still mean what I said about the sequels not being as good,” she responded, eliciting a giggle from Maggie. “But, I do want you to stay. We could cuddle for a bit then sleep?” Alex tried to make her suggestion as confidently as she could, wanting to make sure the detective knew she was ready. 

“I would absolutely love that,” Maggie quickly answered, and Alex beamed. “But, would you happen to have some pj’s I could borrow? Denim isn’t exactly the most comfortable of cuddling attire.” 

“I’m with you on that one, Sawyer,” Alex affirmed as she took Maggie’s hand and stood up off the couch, letting Maggie do the same. “And, of course I do. Have a colour preference?” She joked, as she led Maggie to her room. Maggie opted to wait at the door while Alex opened up one of her drawers and started rummaging through for something that might sort-of fit the tiny detective. 

“Whatever you’d like me in is fine,” Maggie teased, seeing Alex blush and quickly pull out a pair of boxer shorts, a tank top, and her old Stanford sweatshirt. 

“Here, hopefully they fit. You don’t have to wear the sweater, but it is a little chilly in here, so I took it just in case.” Alex bundled the clothes together and handed them to Maggie, her cheeks still flushed. 

“Thanks, Danvers. I appreciate it.” Maggie turned and headed for the bathroom, leaving Alex to change in her room. 

Both women emerged at the same time, with Maggie putting her clothes next to her bag by the door before meeting Alex on the couch. The agent settled into Maggie’s arms once she sat down, and the detective pulled the blanket over them once again, holding Alex as the rain continued to peacefully fall. While the two cuddled in silence, thoughts of how lucky they both were occupied their minds, as they moved even closer together, settling in for the night.


End file.
